


My Choice To Make

by justme133



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mbav will rise again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: He started pulling books out, seeing some crammed even in the back, against the wall. He pulled one out, wide and heavy. The cover was dusty, so using his sleeve, he wiped the title clean.RECEIPTS“Why would your grandma have a big receipt book?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom was kinda kicking back up on Tumblr, so why not?
> 
> #mbavwillriseagain

Benny and Ethan have been happily dating for about six months now. Both were so completely stupid in love with each other, always wanting to touch the other, be with the other, no matter what they had to do.

 

So essentially, they did what the always did, with just  _ alot _ more kissing and -as Benny so phrased it-  _ canoodling. _

 

Like right now, for example - Benny and Ethan were going to go out for lunch, but Benny's Grandma had caught him first, saying she needed his help finding a book from her shelves. 

 

Which was essentially like looking for a needle in a haystack - or even worse, a needle in a needle stack. Grandma had  _ four _ bookshelves that stood floor to ceiling, cramped with books shoved in any inch of space they could fit. There was not any empty space that Benny could see. He  _ definitely  _ did not want to do this.

 

But he also knew that if he tried to, say oh I don't know,  _ teleport _ away, his Grandma would zap him back and put a 24-hour lock on his magic, which he still didn't know how to get out of.

 

So, he shot Ethan a text and started looking. Not even 5 minutes later Ethan joined him, a quick kiss on the cheek before he started helping him. Ethan searched the bottom shelves, and Benny searched the top.

 

“So what's the book called?” Ethan asked, glancing up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Some super long name in Italian that I don't feel like translating,” Benny muttered, shooting him an annoyed smile. “Just look for a really old book with a title about twelve words long.” Ethan nodded and continued, finding a particularly crowded part of shelf. He started pulling books out, seeing some crammed even in the back, against the wall. He pulled one out, wide and heavy. The cover was dusty, so using his sleeve, he wiped the title clean.

 

_ RECEIPTS _

 

“Why would your grandma have a big receipt book?” Ethan asked, flipping through the pages. Many receipts were filled out, but the ink had faded so he could only make out bits and pieces of words. He stopped when he saw his name. “Babe?” Benny glanced down and saw the look on his boyfriend's face, jumping from the stool he had been on to sit next to him on the floor.

 

“What?” Ethan just held the book out and pointed to the one he found. The ink was faded, but they could still read the words. 

 

It was a standard white paper receipt, with four lines on it;  _ date, for, reason, signature _ . Benny looked at the one Ethan pointed out, his eyebrows furrowing as he read it out loud. 

 

“Date: June 27, 1999; for: Samantha & Ross Morgan; reason…” Benny's eyes trailed up to Ethan's, who nodded for him to keep reading. “Reason: for Ethan to be here.” It was signed by his grandma, her loopy cursive writing all too familiar to Benny. 

 

“That's about three years before I was born,” Ethan said, but Benny had already made that connection. “My mom had once told me they almost sold the house because it was just too big for my dad and her. But then they didn't. They just … changed their mind.”

 

“You think my Grandma made them stay here?” Benny asked, almost not wanting to believe it. His grandma was the epitome of a good magical person. She always knew what to do, and when it needed to be done…

 

“If I hadn't lived in that house since I was born, we probably wouldn't have met until high school.” Benny looked at him, scared - he couldn't ever dream of a life where Ethan wasn't right by his side. From the look Ethan gave him, he must have felt the same.

 

Benny flipped through the receipts, stopping when he found one with Sarah’s name, the next with his name, and the one below it with Ethan's.

 

“Look at these,” he said, his heart pounding as he began to read, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Date: August 25, 2015; for: Sarah Foxx; reason: to get her away from Jesse. Signed by grandma, again.” 

 

“She made Sarah choose to be different than other vampires?” Ethan asked, pulling the receipt book closer. “The next one is dated five days later, when we got in trouble, remember? They're both for the weekend before we started freshman year. One for you, one for me. Reason: to get Sarah to babysit.” 

 

Both of them stopped to think what this could mean - had Grandma been behind everything that had ever happened to them, their friends?

 

“If we hadn't met Sarah, our powers wouldn't have been triggered,” Ethan said softly, looking at his boyfriend. “If my parents hadn't stayed here, we wouldn't have met.” Benny nodded, knowing he was right. He reached for the book, knowing he should stop looking, but also knowing he had to find out. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he came to the very last filled-out receipt.

 

“E,” he said softly, his heart constricting. “Read.” Ethan read the final receipt, his face draining of all color. 

 

“Date: August 20, 2018. For: Benny & Ethan. Reason….” he trailed off, briefly meeting Benny's eyes, seeing the same emotion that he knew he himself was feeling, before he looked back to finish reading. “Reason: love.” 

 

“That's about a week before we started dating E.” Ethan nodded, not looking at him now. “That means-”

 

“I love you,” Ethan said, words strong even though his voice shook. “I  _ know _ that  _ I  _ love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Benny said, understanding how Ethan was feeling. “I have always loved you. But E…” Seeing the worried - _ heartbroken _ \- look on his boyfriend's face frustrated him. He stood up, book in hand, angry now as he went to find his grandma. Ethan scrambled to follow him, heart racing. 

 

They found grandma in the kitchen, making a pot of tea, when she turned around, eyes narrowed as she saw the book in her grandson’s hands. He slammed it down, opening the book to the final receipt.

 

“What the hell does this mean?!” Benny was angry, she had expected that, and she could see the fear he was feeling reflected in Ethan, so she just sighed and sat down. Benny was already shaking his head. “I know that sigh Grandma. I want the truth. Don't bullshit me.” She nodded, not even reprimanding him for the cussing - he was 17 now, not that little goofy kid who she had to keep safe.

 

“It means exactly what it looks like it does. I helped you and Ethan realize how you felt for each other.”

 

“Just like you helped his parents not move away? Or how you helped Sarah get away from Jesse, or helped us get in trouble so Ethan would be forced to have a babysitter?? How is _any of that_ _helping_!?!” Benny was scared, because he feared the same thing Ethan did - if she had made them get together, did anything they feel towards each other mean anything? 

 

“I didn't change anything. I didn't  _ control  _ anything. All I did was confirm what was already in motion.”

 

Benny's face flushed as he stared her down. She huffed but held up her hands.

 

“I know why you're worried young man, but fine.” She stood up and slipped the book from his hands, pulling a pen from her pocket. “All I have to do is write VOID on this receipt, and the magic that I used to help you two see your feelings will be gone. Six months of a relationship down the drain. You two will go back to bumbling, nervous wrecks around each other.” 

 

Benny looked at Ethan,  who stepped up to him and pulled his face close to his. Benny could already tell that Ethan had made up his mind on this, and fuck it all to hell if he wouldn't follow this boy everywhere.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, brown eyes dark and solemn as he pressed a soft kiss to Benny's lips. “No amount of magic will change that.” Benny nodded and kissed him, his hands gripping the still slighter teen's jacket. 

 

“I love you too. I always have. That  _ will not change _ . I promise.” Ethan nodded, giving him a small smile before he stepped away.

 

“I'm going home,” is all he said as he turned away, shoulders hunched as he let himself out. Benny’s heart was already breaking, so he just looked at his grandma.

 

“Benny-” He yanked the pen out of her hand, scrawling the word over the paper. In an instant, he felt his heart collapse in his chest as tears began to slip down his cheeks. 

 

Next door, he was certain he could hear sobs that matched his own.

 

…

  



	2. 2

They spent the weekend apart.

 

It was hard. The two of them had always been together in some way, but right now they just couldn't do it.

 

Benny's grandma had sat him down on the couch and explained what the receipt book meant.

 

“I didn't change anything that wasn't already going to happen,” she said as she wrapped a blanket around the quiet teen. “You and Ethan were meant to meet sometime. I just made it easier by making sure they didn't move away. Sarah was destined to become a vampire and find the two of you. I just made it to where she was a little nicer and made it a little sooner than what would have happened.”

 

“What about us?” Benny said, meeting her eyes. “What about me and Ethan?”

 

“You two were so obviously in love with each other, and were meant to be together. I just helped it happen a little sooner. You still love him don't you?”

 

“Of course I do! I just… now I feel so clumsy and awkward and like I'm gonna make an idiot of myself. I feel like…”

 

“Like….?”

 

“Like I did when I first got a crush on him,” Benny said, leaning back on the couch. “Is this how it's going to be, all over again?” She nodded and he groaned out a muffled “dammit” at he rolled to flop face first on the couch. 

 

“Told you so.”

 

…

 

Ethan had felt it, when the receipt had been cancelled. It was like a rubber band snapping on his heart - the feelings he had for Benny were still there, but all of the confidence he had gotten, to nerve to touch and kiss Benny, had all been ripped away, leaving him in this state of constant ‘oh-shit-i-like-my-best-friend-what-do-i-do’ feeling. 

 

And it  **_sucked_ ** .

 

Now he was completely and utterly in love with his best friend. Boyfriend? He didn't even know what they were at this moment. Tomorrow was Monday, and the first time they would see each other since everything had been changed. How could he act? How should he act? How would Benny act?!

 

Ethan didn’t know if he could go through this again.

…

Monday morning was… awkward, to say the least. Instead of arriving to school together - like they had been doing for practically ever - they arrived separately, both anxious to see how they reacted around the other.

 

It was weird- their hearts still screamed that they were absolutely in love; their minds were like ‘OH FUCK WHAT DO WE DO NOW’, and their bodies… well they were teenage boys. Their bodies could care less if they were ‘together’ or not.

 

So, when they found each other at their lockers, it was awkward to say the least. 

 

“Ethan, h-hey,” Benny said, mentally kicking himself. What the hell was he doing? This was  _ Ethan -  _ the same Ethan that he had grown up next to their whole lives, the  same Ethan who he used to hold and kiss and okay, he couldn’t do this.

 

“Hey,” Ethan said, looking away from Benny and down at his shoes.This was  _ Benny _ \- the same one who he used to stay up almost every night with playing video games with and stuffing marshmallows in their faces; the same Benny that he would lay in his bed and kiss for hours, and now he couldn’t even look at him.

 

Their friends - Sarah, Erica, and Rory - watched them, confused. Just days ago these two were all over each other, and now they couldn’t even  _ look _ at each other? What was going on?

 

“Did you two have a fight?” Sarah asked, making the two just shrug, still avoiding each others eyes. “Guys? Did you…  _ break up? _ ” she whispered, shocked at the thought. These two were so completely in love. All Sarah got was another shrug. Before she could yell at them to talk, the bell rang. Ethan, who just glanced at Benny one more time, quickly hurried away, head ducked down. Benny watched him go - literally turning in his spot to watch Ethan disappear down the hallway - before he turned to Sarah, who was still standing in front of him, arms crossed. Erica and Rory had left them, and the hallways were emptying fast as the last bell began to sound.

 

“We’re gonna be late,” Benny said, trying to step past her, only to get a hard-as-metal arm in the chest, making him gasp for breath as he stumbled back.

 

“I've babysat you two idiots for almost two years. Don’t lie to me. What the hell happened?” 

 

Benny rubbed his chest and looked at her in annoyance.

 

“Well, apparently my grandma has been playing puppeteer with everyone’s lives. She made me and Ethan fall in love. I had her undo it this past weekend. Now… I don’t know what’s going on with us.”

 

“She  _ made _ you guys fall in love? I’m sorry to tell you this Benny, but there is no way she could have done that. I was sure the two of you were so completely in love the first time I saw you together.  _ Before _ I knew who you guys were. Remember? The cafeteria? First day of school? Ethan spilled his lunch on me?”

 

“Since then?” Benny whispered, horrified. Sarah giggled and nodded.

 

“ _ Since then _ . It was just in the way you two acted with each other. Plus, I hate to tell you this, but no one smells as close as you two did,  _ and still do, _ except for most married couples.” Benny’s face flushed and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked away from her.

 

“I’m going to class,” he muttered, and she just rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn’t going to get anymore out of him. 

 

She figured maybe she would have better luck with Ethan during lunch.

 

…

 

Sarah didn’t have to wait until lunch. She found Ethan sitting on the floor by her locker before the start of third period.

 

“Hi…?” she said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “You okay?”

 

“Benny told you what happened?”

 

“How do you know that if you can’t even look at him?” Sarah asked, watching as Ethan’s face turned red as he stood up. 

 

“He told Rory. Who told me. That’s what we’ve come down to. He’d rather talk to  _ Rory _ than me.”

 

“You know that’s not true. And I will tell you what I told him. Grandma did not make you two fall in love.”

 

“Of course not. I still love him. But now… remember how I acted around you?” Sarah nodded, remembering the stumbling mess Ethan had been when they had first started hanging out. “It feels like that. Just a gazillion times worse.” Sarah winced, remembering how much it had bothered Ethan that he had been what was, essentially, a bumbling idiot in front of her.

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“Yep. And it’s worse because… I know what it felt like, to not be that way. It was like everything was just ripped from me. All of the good feelings - the way we felt together, how we  _ were _ together, and replaced with just the complete idiocy that I am when I like someone.”

 

“Then why don’t you two just go back to it?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t get why you two are being such  _ idiots _ about this. You like him. He likes you. The two of you are still  _ so fucking in love _ , aren’t you? So what if you two started dating because Grandma helped you two out? So what?! She didn’t make you two fall in love! She made you see that you were in love so you could be together. Don’t you see that? Because you  _ still love him _ . If she had done that, then you wouldn’t.” 

 

Ethan knew she was right - he felt it, the unwavering love he had for that complete idiot that was his best friend. It hadn’t changed, not when they had been playing a new game, and right before they went to battle, Benny had kissed him, making his character die; not when Benny outed them to the whole school in a way that scarred Ethan for life -  _ Benny and magic were not a good mix when he wasn’t paying attention; _ it hadn’t changed when he felt like his heart was ripped in two just days ago. Nothing had changed, except how they acted now.

 

“So what do I do?”

 

“Whatever nerds like you do when you want to make up?” Sarah asked, and Ethan rolled his eyes again.

 

“Like you weren’t a huge nerd before you went all fangy.” Sarah just hissed at him, making him laugh. “You know I’m right. But I know you’re right too. I can’t be a chicken again.”

 

“Chicken Ethan is terrible to watch. He doesn’t know how to keep his pants from falling down.” She nudged him as she said this, grabbing her book now so they could go to class. “Now, lovesick Ethan isn’t too great either, but at least he can keep his clothes on.”

 

“Well…” Ethan said, watching her face twist in horrified disgust as he smirked, trying not to laugh.

 

“Ew! No, no I did not need to know that!”

…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far, and enjoy the last chapter!

While Ethan had been trying to think of a way to convince Benny that they should get back together – that they didn’t love each other because of magic, but because of what they meant to each other – Benny had other ideas.

After school, he went to his grandma’s bookshelf and pulled out the heavy receipt book. He dug a pen out of his bag and sat down on the floor, flipping the book open to the next blank receipt. His hand shook as he debated if he really wanted to do this or not. Did he really want to change things, like his grandma had so many times before? Could he even  _ use _ the receipt book like his grandma did? Was his magic strong enough?

But even if it did work, it wouldn’t be changing anything for him. No, just like everything he had ever done, he was doing this for someone else.

With a deep breath, he filled out the receipt.

_ Date: April 22, 2019 _ _  
_ _ For: Ethan Morgan _

Benny now took a shaky breath, his pen hesitating a bit. He had to do this. Even if it meant he would be miserable for the rest of his life.

_ Reason: For Ethan to be happy, even if its not with me _ _  
_ _ Signature: Benjamin Weir _

As he scribbled the ‘r’ of his last name, he felt a shift in the air, the book in his hands pulsing with magic.

He had done it.

…

Ethan had gathered up their favorite games, movies, and snacks, ready to head to Benny’s house and win his best friend/boyfriend back, when he felt it.

A deep shiver ran through him, shaking him from head to toe, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as he began to feel lightheaded. Something was wrong – his head felt heavy, eyes struggling to stay open. He had to get to Benny’s, but why? Why was he going to Benny’s? He struggled to remember as he legs gave out, making his knees thud on the floor of his room as he leaned the top half of his body on the bed. 

He just wanted Benny. He had to see him. But why? Why did Ethan feel like something was ripped from him, again? And what did that have to do with Benny? 

Somehow, he knew though.

What had Benny done?

…

Benny was in his kitchen, still wiping his eyes when there was a soft knock at the front door. Grandma wasn’t home, so he opened it, only to find Ethan’s little sister Jane standing there, looking annoyed.

“Ethan’s acting weird again,” is all she said before she turned away, assuming Benny would follow her to Ethan, like he always had. He only hesitated for a second before grabbing his bag and slamming his door shut behind him as he hurried to follow her down the steps.

…

Ethan hadn’t moved from where he had collapsed, his head and shoulders on his bed, his knees crumpled on the floor. His eyes were opened, but he seemed to be out of it still.

“E?” Benny asked hesitantly, moving closer to him. Ethan didn’t move, but Benny did see a twitch in his fingers. “Fuck, I did this. Ethan? Can you hear me? Babe?” Another twitch of his fingers, but that was all Benny got from the collapsed teen.

He turned, ready to go get the receipt book, to undo this, but his grandma was already behind him, the book in hand.

“You really messed up this time mister.”

…

After maneuvering the comatose Ethan to lay fully on his bed, Benny was marched downstairs by his grandma.

“I told you that this book was  _ not for changing or controlling things! _ And what did you go and  do? You CHANGED THINGS!” She flipped the book open to the receipt Benny had written just a few hours ago. The ink was now red, bleeding across the page. “Look what happened.”

“I just wanted-”

“Yeah,  _ you _ wanted! You were selfish and these were the consequences!”

“But I didn’t do anything! I just wrote for Ethan to be happy!”

“But you didn’t do it for him! You did it for you. You tried to change things.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just wanted him to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for him!”

“Benny, you’re my grandson, but you’re an idiot! He was happy with you. If you had just wrote for Ethan to be happy, nothing would have changed, and the two of you would be together. But you tacked on that last little bit and messed with things you weren’t supposed to.”

“So what can I do? How do I make him better? Can’t we just void this one too?” Grandma frowned and tapped her fingers against the blood red ink.

“No, it’s not that easy honey.” Benny looked up, not liking the way her voice sounded. Her eyes were sad, and he knew this wouldn’t be good. “Since you were selfish and tried to change things… Things will have to change.”

…

Benny’s grandma was downstairs in the Morgan's kitchen, getting things ready for what they - no, what Benny- had to do. It wouldn’t be easy, but he had meddled too much, and if it hadn’t been for Ethan, Benny would never had owned up to doing something stupid. But if he didn’t fix this, he wouldn’t have Ethan to tell him what an idiot he’s been.

“E,” Benny said, staring at the fuzzy brown eyes that weren’t looking at anything. “I love you. And you know I would do anything for you. Even this. I’m sorry I fucked everything up like this. But I’m gonna make it better. Gonna make you better. I promise.”

…

Benny stared at the potion his grandma had whipped up, eyeing it with distaste. All he wanted to do was bitch and moan about having to do this, but no. He was doing it for Ethan. Just like he did everything in his life. For Ethan.

“Say the spell and drink.” Benny nodded. He understood what he had to do. 

He picked the glass up and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as he got ready to speak.

“Quid factum infectum gubernantur cupiditate sex mensibus abstulistis.” He took the drink down in one gulp, feeling it burn like fire down his throat. 

The last thing he felt was his face colliding with solid wood floor.

…

…

….

….

……

 

It had been a week since Benny had done the spell, essentially cursing himself to his own hell. But it had worked. Ethan was fine. Ethan was happy. Everything was fine.

Benny wasn’t fine. But he knew what he was doing when he did the spell. He knew what would happen.

He had given up the last six months, had wiped it from everyone’s memory except for his and his grandma’s. Ethan had no idea that they had ever dated. No one did. Even grandma’s memories were fuzzy - she knew something had happened between them, and that Benny had done magic to pay for his mistake, but the details weren’t all there. 

So he got to live with the memory of what it had been like, to date Ethan, to love Ethan. 

And Ethan had no idea.

…

Funny, how things work out sometimes. How things have a way of repeating themselves.

It was funny how easily Benny had fallen back into the pattern of only being Ethan’s best friend. How easy it was for him to sit here and play video games - how easy it was to beat Ethan at the game, to gloat in his face. 

It was harder when Ethan yanked hm towards him and pressed his lips to his, making Benny drop the controller and making his character die. And then, when Ethan pulled away and grinned, Benny felt his head spin.

“Don’t take yourself from me ever again, okay? Or I will set every vampire I can find on you and make sure they use you as a personal blood bank.”

Benny just laughed, not sure how this could have happened, again, but he just let his lips lock with Ethan’s. 

…

Grandma Weir sat in her spell room, the book of receipts in front of her, watching the fresh ink dry  She gave a small smile as she closed it.

This time, she would put this book somewhere her grandson couldn’t mess with it. 

Not that he would have the time. She had the feeling that he would be very busy.

He did have quite a few days to make up for after all.

Besides, hadn’t her boys suffered enough?

…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 anyone?


End file.
